


Twice as Sweet

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Apache!Cecil, Cecil is Inhuman, Cock Worship, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, apache!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos could never have dreamed that being worshiped by two attractive men would feel so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> beta thanks to tumblr user f1rstperson

The touch felt as though it wasn’t real, though it was certainly the realest Carlos had felt in quite some time. Something soft and intimate, just on the inside of his thigh. It started low, but trailed higher, and he rolled a bit, thinking it was just sand blowing up his pants again. He’d spent so long in that desert, but had never fully gotten the hang of living there.

The touch didn’t leave though, which was worrying, even deep in sleep as he was. Or at least he thought he was asleep. It was hard to tell because it was hard even to remember where he was. He felt something soft at his back, something warm over his body. The air felt close, though not like it was heavy. More like it was trapped in a confined space instead of lazily blowing over a vast, desert hellscape. His eyes fluttered open just barely, just for a moment, and he remembered, as if waking from a dream. He was at home, he was in bed, but the shapes moving beneath the blanket suggested he was not alone. Finally, he was not alone.

He reached beneath the blanket and threaded his fingers through what he knew was long, black hair without even needing to see it, and Cecil emerged from under the covers as though summoned. His smile was almost painfully wide, as happy to have Carlos home as Carlos was to be home, but there was something much more enticing than simple joy in his eyes.

“Did I wake you?” he purred, crawling forwards and pressing soft kisses to Carlos’ bare chest. He could have sworn he’d been wearing a shirt when he’d fallen asleep, but that was just another of the many mysteries of Night Vale now.

“I don’t mind being woken up like this,” Carlos replied, grin spreading across his lips. His hand slipped from soft hair to a round cheek, and Cecil nuzzled against it before drawing Carlos’ thumb into his mouth and sucking gently at it.

“I had hoped you would stay asleep a little longer,” Cecil teased, violet eyes full of love. “You were going to be woken in an even better manner.”

Carlos bit his lip and groaned softly as his pants were slowly tugged down his legs, barely registering the fact that both of Cecil’s hands were on his chest, and yet also at his hips. Mysteries again, the kind that came out to play when the world was dark and breath was heavy and hot.

“I prefer to be awake for this,” he hummed, tilting Cecil’s chin up and kissing him softly. It felt like ages since their lips had met, and it tasted sweeter than he could ever remember.

His pants slid past his ankles, fluttering to the floor. The soft touch ghosted a trail up his legs again, and Carlos could swear he saw more shapes moving in the dark, could feel the mattress shifting.

“I prefer it too,” Cecil agreed, and smiled over his shoulder. “Don’t you?”

Another face emerged from under the blanket, identical to the first except for eyes as black as night and teeth as sharp as daggers. His hair was short on one side, cut close to his scalp, but the other side hung long in a thick, black braid. He returned Cecil’s smile before turning those black pits towards Carlos.

“Of course, friend,” he said delightedly, finishing the whisper soft trail his fingers were making along Carlos’ thigh. “It’s more fun this way.”

Carlos scrambled back against the pillows with a start, his chest constricting so tightly that it was squeezing his heart into his throat. “K- _Kevin_?”

Kevin laughed, airy and light. “Of course. Who else would it be?”

Carlos looked to Cecil for some sort of explanation, but he was just smiling, shoulder to shoulder with someone he had claimed to so thoroughly hate; both stark naked, and both looking him over like they were aching to devour him in the most pleasant ways.

“C-Ceec,” Carlos stuttered, pressing back against the headboard as they crept closer. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s simple, Carlos,” Cecil began. “I was so happy to finally have you back.”

“And I was so grateful you’d helped me escape that horrible desert,” Kevin added, a slight pout playing at his lips.

“So I thought we might thank you together.”

Carlos swallowed thickly, feeling every bit like a mouse being stared down by two incredibly attractive snakes. They pressed close to his chest, smiling sweetly, biting their lips, their heavy-lidded eyes drinking in every inch of Carlos’ naked form. He felt awkward being on display, but somewhere underneath the fear that he was being lured into a trap, his body was on fire. Every inch of his skin tingled with anticipation, and there was no denying the excitement he felt as his cock twitched against his stomach.

“But… I can’t,” he protested nonetheless. “Cecil, this is _wrong_. It’s cheating! I mean… Isn’t it?”

Cecil giggled and rubbed his thumb over one of Carlos’ nipples, teasing it stiff, and Carlos just barely managed to stifle the moan clawing up from his throat.

“How could it be cheating, Carlos?” he teased, pressing his lips to Kevin’s jaw, and Carlos couldn’t help the heat that pooled in his groin when Kevin closed his eyes and gasped. “We’re practically the same person.”

It was embarrassing how quickly Carlos’ opinion changed as soon as Cecil was biting small, red marks into Kevin’s neck, and Kevin was mewling with pleasure, his cock dripping precum onto Carlos’ stomach. He was a man of integrity, to be sure, but he supposed even integrity had its limits. And if Cecil wasn’t complaining, who was he to complain _for_ him?

Cecil’s mouth had trailed upwards over Kevin’s jaw and towards his lips. He nipped gently at them until they parted and two thick, forked tongues twined for a brief moment before their mouths locked together in a deep kiss. Carlos’ breath caught in his throat, never in his life imagining he’d enjoy watching his boyfriend kiss another man so much, especially not one that looked almost exactly like his boyfriend.

He wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, smearing pre over their heads with his thumbs before spreading it down their shafts as well. Each of the radio hosts broke their kiss with a gasp.

“Oh, _Carlos_ ,” they moaned simultaneously, familiar deep intonations mixing with an almost unnatural friendliness, and Carlos stroked them again just to hear more of it.

Kevin’s fingers splayed over Carlos’ chest, catching a nipple between two of them and pinching a tad too hard. Carlos’ grip loosened as his head fell back with a moan, Cecil’s breathy giggle ringing in his ears.

“ _We’re_ supposed to be thanking _you_ ,” Kevin purred, scratching his fingers downwards.

“He’s right,” Cecil agreed, bending his head down to kiss at Carlos’ hip. “You really shouldn’t interrupt.”

Kevin’s lips pressed against his other hip, both of them slowly trailing gentle touches towards his groin, and Carlos bit his lip and nodded.

“Y-you’re right,” he said, voice breaking off into a strangled groan as Cecil nuzzled his cock. “I’ll be good.”

They both smiled adoringly up at him for a moment before Cecil’s lips were wrapped around the head of his dick, with Kevin lapping gently at his balls. Carlos fisted his hands into the sheets, back arching against the pillows until the back of his head hit against the headboard. Cecil’s tongue swirled around him, dipping into his slit before working its way downwards while Kevin’s moved upwards, wrapping around the base of his cock with impressive flexibility. They both pressed their hands against his hips as he canted upwards, holding him in place while he whimpered in frustration. Their mouths were hot, and their tongues soft, but their motions were slow and deliberate, and Carlos was finding he didn’t have the patience or discipline to sit back and let them have their fun.

He stole a glance at them from somewhere between gasped breaths and anxious whines; two gorgeous men with their tongues and lips wrapped around his cock, their cheeks flushed brightly as they moaned with delight at how much pleasure they were causing the scientist. Carlos’ body ached with it, and the sight of them only worsened it, making him feel dizzy, intoxicated with lust.

“P-please,” he whimpered, trying to thrust his hips upwards again. “I want to come.”

Another pair of smiles greeted him as Cecil and Kevin both nuzzled at his throbbing cock.

“So impatient,” Kevin teased, dipping his head lower to mouth at his balls.

“Done with us already?” Cecil asked, but his voice was as dark and seductive as his eyes, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Carlos made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sob, and nodded his head vigorously. “I can’t last much longer. I don’t want to. _Please_ , Cecil.”

Cecil flicked his tongue over Carlos’ slit again, humming contentedly. “I could never say no to you, Carlos.”

He swallowed Carlos down to the hilt in one swift motion, head nudging at the back of his throat and tongue flat against his shaft. Kevin sucked greedily at Carlos’ balls, letting his tongue wander back towards his perineum and lapping hungrily at it. Carlos’ mind went fuzzy even as it became searingly clear, like an unbearably bright light was boring its way through his eyes and into his mind. Tension coiled tight in his groin, Cecil’s throat constricting around him as he swallowed, but it felt far off, like the memory of a memory. He bucked upwards with a cry, spilling down Cecil’s throat. Or so he thought at least, but it felt sticky and uncomfortable, as though he wasn’t actually swallowing it, but holding it in place instead. He reached out to thread his fingers through silky smooth hair but felt nothing, his fingers coiling around a soft breeze, his hand fisted into a mound of sand.

He opened his eyes with a groan, a jagged rock face above him and smoother stones below him. Around him spread the endless wastes of the desert, and he fell back against his rather uncomfortable bed with a groan. His clothes clung to his sweaty body, and the mess in his pants only made it that much worse.

He heard the footsteps before he saw the shadow looming over him, a smiling face that had him scrambling upright in an instant, hunching over himself as though just looking at him would betray what had been in his mind a moment before.

“I heard shouting, friend,” said an unnaturally friendly voice. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah, Kevin,” Carlos said, very pointedly not looking at him as he tried to stop his heart from racing and quench burning hot flush in his cheeks. “I just… I had a dream, is all. Possibly a nightmare.”

Kevin gave him a quizzical look for a moment before shrugging off his confusion and returning to his normal, cheery self. “It’s good you’re awake anyway. We need to keep searching for a way home, right?”

“Right,” Carlos sighed, running a hand through sweat-slicked hair. “I’ll be there in a second.”

Kevin wandered off again, leaving Carlos to wonder if he’d be able to clean up without drawing attention to what exactly needed cleaning. He stood with a groan, disgusted by both the dream and the way his sticky boxers refused to let him forget about it. He’d been away from home far longer than he’d realized if he was starting to fantasize about a friend like that.

He needed to get out of this desert.

 


End file.
